


Playing Chase

by AmyOtterCat



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hellsing Ultimate - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOtterCat/pseuds/AmyOtterCat
Summary: Wrote a little something for a story challenge on amino. We had to include the sentence "Aluacrd saw a figure in the distance standing on a hill under the lovely and glowing moon." This is just a short fluffy piece with implied AluSeras, set after the events of the Hellsing Ultimate series.





	Playing Chase

Alucard moved rapidly through the mansion, startling the few staff still awake at this time of night. He needed a walk. There had been so little action since his return and he was pent-up and bored, never a good thing for those around him. Throwing open the front doors he paused, head cocked to the side, smile slowly spreading across his face. Aluacrd saw a figure in the distance standing on a hill under the lovely and glowing moon. Instantaneously the figure was recognizable as his little draculina. Her messy blond hair practically glowed and the shadows of her arm drifting about her caused the moonlight to dance as if it was underwater. She was as stunning as the first time he saw her, bloodied and frightened as he shot through her heart. Quietly he made his way through the grass to stand beside her. 

"Enjoying the moonlight police girl?" 

Her head swiveled to look up at him and she caught her own reflection in his glasses. "Nobody really calls me that anymore master. And yes, the moonlight is warm. Reminds me of sunbathing when I was human." 

Alucard chuckled a little, he bet she had turned lots of heads lying on a beach in a swimsuit. "I like it as well. It's best on a full moon like tonight. Makes one feel almost alive again." Seras just nodded. "It was a full moon the night we met too."

"I remember." she almost laughed. She would never forget the night her life ended and this new one began. Gingerly she reached up and brushed the edges of his glasses frames. "You were wearing these then. And I couldn't see your eyes..." she trailed off. Alucard removed his glasses to allow his red orbs to rest on hers. Their fingers were intertwined around one curved earpiece as the glasses hung between them. 

"Better?" 

"Yeah." Seras smiled gently. With a blush she turned her head away but kept their hands joined. Alucard spun her rapidly so her whole body faced him, his hand dropping hers and wrapping about her waist, the glasses forgotten on the ground. The blush splayed across her cheeks rose to a new intensity and he let out a mocking laugh, brining his other hand up to rest it upon her face. 

"Fifty years old now, thirty years a powerful vampire, and still I can make you blush. That is quite amusing police girl." her eyes narrowed at his teasing but she did not move away this time. "I wonder if i can still make you scream?" He pulled her closer, voice dripping with suggestion. 

"M.master!" She sputtered. 

"Oh you know," he lifted his hand from her face to gesture casually "get my head chopped off again, jump out of a wall" he floated off the ground and turned them upside down without warning, eliciting a shriek from Seras. "Apparently I can!" Aluacrd threw his head back in boisterous amusement. Seras roughly pushed her master away, maintaining the float easily, her shadow arm splayed out around them. 

"That was mean master." seras pouted in a way unbecoming to her status as a no-life-queen. 

"It is the moonlight my dear, brings out the worst in me." he moved towards her and she dogged his advance. "I see you have mastered some of your new abilities... care to play a game?"

"... what did you have in mind?" Seras raised one eyebrow and cocked her normal arm on her hip.

"You run. I chase." A disturbing grin split Alucard's face.

"What if I say no?" Seras questioned

"Then it will be a very short game." Alucard laughed and lunged at her.


End file.
